


Wedding Dress

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WAFF ~ "Rogue Cheney, ¿aceptas como esposa a Lucy Heartfilia para amarla y respetarla el resto de tu vida?". "Acepto". "Y tú, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿aceptas a Rogue Cheney como esposo para amarlo y...?". "¡Acepto!". [ONE-SHOT ~ RoguexLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

Se miró por última vez en el espejo. Sonrió de la manera más sincera, teniendo la divina imagen de un ángel. Lucy Heartfilia vestía un ajustado vestido de novia. Blanco. Adornado con bellos encajes y algunos bordados. Corte imperio sin mangas, de esos que dejan los hombros descubiertos y acentúan el busto con el sutil escote corazón además de caer ligeramente por encima de las piernas. Y usaba zapatillas blancas de tal vez unos seis centímetros de tacón.

Vestido. Peinado. Maquillaje... Ya todo estaba listo. Cada uno de los preparativos realizados durante siete largos meses.

No había sido fácil elegir el vestido, sobre todo cuando una emocionadísima albina llenaba la habitación de Lucy con más de cien revistas por día, cada una con mil diseños diferentes de vestidos. Así que la joven rubia se las arregló para que Levy McGarden le ayudara a hacer su elección a escondidas de la Strauss; y lo malo de eso fue que no se pudieron escapar de unas cuantas lágrimas que ella soltó, ya que incluso había hecho un dibujo del vestido de Lucy.

Eso de peinar a la novia había sido una guerra. El tocado de orquídeas blancas terminó siendo hecho por el espíritu celestial Cáncer. No había sido fácil salir victorioso, pues una pelirroja peleó contra el cangrejo para ganar el derecho de realizar dicha labor, aunque en realidad esta vez, el chico-ebi terminó rogando a la chica de las armaduras que lo dejara hacer su trabajo, obteniendo una mirada asesina y un resignante "está bien", para después negar a Mirajane la misma petición (o mejor dicho, orden) no sin después recibir unas buenas lecciones en modo Satan Soul. Pero había valido la pena. Cáncer lloró de felicidad al ver a su dueña tan bella. Ese último peinado que hizo en la blonda lo consideró el mejor de todos los tiempos. Podía sonreír orgulloso, mostrando más que nunca sus afiladas tijeras. Lucy apreció tanta revuelta que había soportado el pobre espíritu por tan solo un arreglo de cabello. Su melena ahora estaba ondulada, levemente recogida hacia la altura de su oreja derecha, donde se hallaba el floreado. Juraba ser la chica más afortunada del reino.

Ella era hermosa, pero un poco de maquillaje siempre resalta la piel y Lissana no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de ser la chica en pintarle los labios de rojo, aplicar un poco de brillo, añadir rubor a esas tersas mejillas, pasar un poco de rosada sombra sobre los párpados y tampoco delinear aquellos ojos para finalizar con una ligera capa de rímel en esas largas y finas pestañas que la Heartfilia tenía. No, no dejó pasar tal dicha, y aunque tuvo que amarrar a su hermana mayor para lograrlo, luego bastó con una inocente disculpa para que a la modelo no se le tiñera la cara de púrpura. Así fue que la maga celestial terminó con una carita de muñeca.

Una habitación pintada de un naranja crema era el sitio en donde la novia hizo sus movimientos, rápida y segura. Seguía parada frente al espejo, admirándose.

¿Cómo había terminado así? Un día de primavera, vestida como toda una princesa, estando a punto de casarse con un mago de Sabertooth. Simplemente difícil de creer. Incluso le provocaba un severo nerviosismo que mejor decidió ocultar, aunque bien, era más ansiedad.

Un color carmín subió a sus mejillas al pensar en lo poco que faltaba para ser la mujer de aquel hombre que la enamoró intensamente, con locura. Suspiró imaginándose la esperada frase del ministro: "Los declaro marido y mujer" y no se diga el "Puede besar a la novia" porque ya estaba con las manos en la cara, más roja que antes, ya sin importarle si a los dragones les volvía a dar por regresar.

Ese era su día especial.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose tomó su atención y vio que era una pequeña maga de cabellos azules.

—Lu-chan… ¡Qué bonita! —expresó Levy, emocionada; y luego se acercó para colocarle el fino velo, el cual la rubia agradeció apenada. —¿Estás bien, Lu-chan?

—S-sí… ¡E-estoy tan f-fresca como una lechuga!

-

Rogue Cheney frunció el ceño, viéndose reflejado en el espejo de la pared. Algo andaba mal en él. Estaba completamente seguro de querer estar ahí, es decir, nadie lo había pegado con cemento o lo tenían encadenado, sin embargo, o le habían dado algo raro de comer o a su elegante atuendo le hacía falta algo y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podría ser y eso le provocaba inseguridad. Pensó una vez más y decidió inspeccionarse: zapatos; listos, pantalones; listos, camisa; lista, chaqueta; lista, un buen look que parece ser el de siempre pero no lo es; listo. ¿Qué diantres era lo que le faltaba? Su esmoquin negro parecía ser normal. Frosch, que estaba con el pelinegro, estaba confundido pero no le impedía animarlo.

—¡Rogue, Lucy estará muy feliz!

Tal vez era la extraña sensación de no sentir la capa tras su espalda. No era eso del "pánico pre-nupcial", tampoco los pensamientos que se colaban en su cabezota de caza dragones, como por ejemplo ese de "adiós soltería" y "de ahora en adelante no hay más fiestas" (aunque tampoco era como si Cheney padeciera de la fiebre de fiestas). O tal vez era ese de "Lucy finalmente va a ser tuya." En fin, ni aunque enfocara la vista durante todo el bendito día llegaría a enterarse del error.

—Hey Rogue —alguien lo llamó, pero el aludido continuaba con sus ojos sangre pegados al espejo, como si quisiera mover al objeto con la mente. —Hey enamorado, ya es hora.

—Algo falta en esto —mencionó Rogue, llegando a la desesperación.

—¿No será la corbata de lazo?

—¡Frosch piensa lo mismo!

—¿Corbata…? Tienes razón, es…

—Tranquilo enamorado, en unas horas la rubia será toda tuya —comentó el rubio con aires de picardía, —y podrás hacerle todo lo que quieras —continuó diciendo, sacando una risita.

El moreno captó inmediatamente lo que Eucliffle le trató de decir. No estaba pensando en eso, en lo absoluto. Pero debía admitir que su novia tenía un cuerpazo y él, después de todo, no era de piedra, simplemente era un chico calmado, que casi nunca demuestra sus emociones tan abiertamente con cualquiera.

—Incluso eso que me dijiste la otra vez —agregó Sting.

Pero el tipo presente frente al dragón de las sombras, en esa habitación color ocre, era Sting Eucliffe, es decir, el mejor amigo de Rogue y ahora era el sujeto al que le contaba mucho desde que empezó a sentir ciertas cosas por la blonda. Ciertas cosas que no eran normales antes de que ella llegara a su vida. Tampoco fue fácil aceptarlo, pero debía entender que algo dentro de él deseaba a la chica en la más grande extensión de la palabra.

—Como sea —Cheney trató de ser serio, mientras sacaba de bajo de unas cajas de cartón la prenda que le faltaba a su atuendo. —Estoy listo —dijo después de colocarse la corbata.

"¿Así que hasta cuando está por casarse con la chica de su vida oculta sus sentimientos? Eres un tipo raro, Rogue" Sting rió.

-

Después de unos veinte minutos, en alguna capilla de la ciudad de Magnolia los invitados de tal ansiada boda empezaron a llegar, todos con sus mejores galas, felices de estar ahí y presenciar la ceremonia. El lugar estaba ornado con motivos florales de tonos rosas, amarillos y blancos. A los alrededores podían divisarse un pedazo de naturaleza y el cielo a medio atardecer con sus cálidos tonos naranjas hacía del ocaso una preciosa pintura.

Fairy Tail estaba de fiesta absoluta. Todos esperaban impacientes en la entrada del templo. Ahí estaba el famoso destructor, Natsu Dragneel; el exhibicionista favorito del reino, Gray Fullbuster; el metalero de melena de comercial, Gajeel Redfox; la amante de los animales, Lissana Strauss; la pequeña Wendy Marvell y su exceed de albino pelaje, Charle; la sensible a las bodas, Titania. Y muchos más que ya no podían esperar por ver al hada estelar llegar como toda una reina.

Hasta algunos de los miembros de los tigres de Sabertooth se encontraban ahí. Yukino Aguria conservando su serenidad, Sting irradiando su sonrisa tan característica (él no le fallaría a su hermano). E incluso Minerva iba tan elegante para (según lo que decía) sólo ver el momento en donde Cheney perdería su libertad al decir "sí, acepto", y aunque nadie lo supiera, la verdad es que le daba gusto que un tipo tan serio con él encontrara la felicidad.

El moreno se encontraba con los pies clavados, esperando a que su prometida llegara. Quería seguir inmóvil, tranquilo… ¡pero la ansiedad los estaba matando lentamente! No era algo mecánico ni pasajero eso de tener un casi invisible tic nervioso en el ojo izquierdo, mucho menos esa desgraciada sensación en el pecho, precisamente en el lado izquierdo.

—¡Hey Rogue! —una alegre voz le hizo dar un respingo a Rogue.

—Natsu-san…

—¿Listo para casarte? —preguntó el pelirrosa. —¡Más te vale cuidar muy bien de Lucy! —amenazó Natsu con una aura poco amigable, acercándose al rostro del Dragon Slayer de la sombra.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —aseguró el pelinegro.

—¡Ahí viene la novia! —gritó Mirajane Strauss más que contenta, juntando sus manos mientras salían unas estrellitas en lugar de sus ojos azules.

Los invitados entraron rápidamente para tomar asiento. Y el novio caminó hasta el altar. Cuando la marcha nupcial tocada en violín comenzó a sonar, Rogue puso la mejor cara de novio-serio que pudo pero no le duró mucho tal expresión al ver a una radiante Heartfilia caminando hacia él, acompañada del maestro del gremio Fairy Tail. Sus labios se movieron, formando una curva, la felicidad se le subió a la cabeza y los segundos que tardaba la novia en llegar hasta él, se le hacían eternos.

—¡Casarse es de hombres! —gritó un emocionado Elfman, parándose inesperadamente de su lugar, y ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte de sus dos hermanas a las que les había cortado la inspiración.

Lucy aún caminando rió bajito, con los ojos similares a un cristal. Lucía con unas inocentes ganas de llorar, pues la bella música, la maravillosa imagen frente a ella y saber que todos sus amigos se encontraban ahí la hacían realmente feliz. Sujetó fuertemente el precioso ramo de flores que Juvia Loxar le hizo con tanto cariño, ¿tan feliz podía ser?

—Te entrego a una de las hadas más hermosas de Fairy Tail —Makarov sonrió a Cheney una vez frente a él, —cuídala mucho.

La muchacha tomó el brazo de su amado entretanto el maestro se retiraba de ahí con una lagrimita que rogaba por salir de su ojo. El caza dragones miró a los achocolatados ojos de su novia y esta le sonrió, sonrojada de que la mirara tanto.

"No puedes ser más hermosa" pensó el joven.

La ceremonia dio inicio una vez los novios tomaron sus respectivos lugares y el total silencio dio permiso de hablar al sacerdote. El ritual fue tranquilo, todos contemplaron con alegría la unión entre dos personas casi opuestas, que jamás creyeron se llegarían a amar.

Erza Scarlet lloró como Magdalena, deseando que el día en que ella contrajera nupcias con aquel conocido hombre de cabello azul fuera los más pronto posible e igual de hermosa que la boda que contemplaba; todos la habían mirado con algo de miedo pero igual con ternura, así era su querida Titania. Todos los exceeds sonreían, y en especial Frosch y Happy querían también dejar salir sus lágrimas. Otros como Natsu y Gray no alejaban la mirada de Lucy, pues se veía demasiado atractiva como para dejarla solamente para Cheney. Lo que sentían era esa ligera-amarga-sensación de celos, porque para ellos, Lucy seguía siendo una adolescente, casi una niña. Levy, que estaba sujeta a uno de los brazos de Gajeel, curveaba los labios, expectante ante las palabras. El resto siguió la escena con las caras hechas un pan.

—Rogue Cheney, ¿aceptas a Lucy Heartfilia como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

—Sí, acepto.

Lucy miró a Rogue, aguantándose las ganas de sacar de golpe su sensibilidad.

—Y tú, Lucy Heartfilia, ¿aceptas a Rogue Cheney como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y…?

—¡Sí, acepto! —se anticipó, con algo de vergüenza, pero con mucha seguridad.

Después de algunos cuantas frases más de parte del ministro, el intercambio de anillos, el juramento de fidelidad y unas miradas de amor entre la pareja, las palabras finales fueron pronunciadas.

—Y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Rogue se inclinó a su esposa, pero Lucy se adelantó abalanzándose hacia él, colgándose de su cuello para poder besarlo con ternura, dejándolo sorprendido, y mientras ya la atraía de la cintura, aseguró que no habrían nada más dulce que ella. Entonces todos los invitados se levantaron, aplaudiendo. Unos manteniendo el sentimiento y otros hasta sintiendo una envidia de tener a la rubia de esa forma.

-

Pasando unos minutos, todos llegaron al salón de eventos, este era un amplio edificio de paredes hechas de madera y color burdeos, un diseño común en la ciudad. Había muchas mesas cubiertas de finos manteles blancos, unos curiosos floreros con las marcas de ambos gremios partícipes y dentro de ellos dos o tres delicadas gerberas crema.

Era hora de la fiesta.

Pero no cualquier fiesta, después de todo se hablaba de la boda de una chica de Fairy Tail.

Cana ya llevaba sus barriles de reserva por si el licor que habían ordenado para la ocasión se les agotaba. Gajeel llevó su súper guitarra nunca antes vista para hacer presencia con su nueva y mejorada canción "Shoobie-doobie-doo-bah 2.0", y claramente los que sabían de eso se habían prevenido, llevando píldoras para el dolor de cabeza (además de prepararse mentalmente para la retorcida musical de sus vidas).

Natsu lo único que hacía era clavar sus verdosos ojos sobre Cheney hasta que un rubiecito llamó su atención y quién sabe cómo lo retó a un concurso de quién come más, pero un sujeto sin camisa ni pantalones y solamente usando la corbata se unió a ellos mientras una feliz maga de agua lo apoyaba, entonces por ahí, la comida volaba literalmente.

Durante la siguiente hora, Rogue y Lucy disfrutaron de los alimentos al igual que todos sus amigos. Los platillos incluían mucha carne asada, diversos vegetales para formar una fresca ensalada, pasta y sobre todo pescado, mucho, mucho pescado. Mientras de bebidas (además de alcohol) una dulce naranjada o limonada con garnitura incluida.

Así pasaron unas cuantas horas. Pero raro debía haber, ¿no? Si no es raro, inusual.

Mirajane había preparado secretamente una movie lacrima para pasar un video secreto que tenía como protagonistas al nuevo matrimonio de Magnolia, pero eso nadie lo sabía más que ella y Erza Scarlet.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! Antes de partir el pastel pasaremos una película —anunció la modelo, llamando la atención de todos. —¡De cómo Rogue le pidió matrimonio a Lucy-chan! —toda emocionada, gritó, con corazones rosas en el aire.

—¿Eh? —confundida, a Lucy se le subió el rubor al rostro.

—¿Yo qué…? —por igual, al esposo de la Heartfilia un tono visible de rojo le salió en sus mejillas, además de un añil en la frente.

—¡Aw, ya quiero ver! —Lissana sacó de entre sus labios, al ver que empezaba la función frente a todos en una gigantesca pantalla.

Las luces se apagaron, algo útil para que nadie viera que unos nerviosos esposos se tomaban de las manos.

1, 2, 3

FLASHBACK

Rogue se encontraba con Lucy en el parque de Magnolia. La brisa elevaba los cabellos oro de la chica, y también las hojas que caían por el otoño. El sol yacía a medio cielo con ganas de irse al otro lado del mundo e iluminar la vida de los demás. Las personas caminaban lejos de la ja joven pareja ignorantes a lo que estaba a punto de suceder ahí, bajo ese árbol marrón, uno al que ya casi no le quedaban hojas… solo esas secas y quebradizas.

Lucy abrazó a Rogue, llorando.

Creía que el muchacho estaba por dejarla, que la iba a dejar ir.

No… que la iba a abandonar.

—¿Y-ya no me quieres? —preguntó la chica, aferrándose a los brazos del moreno, ocultando el rostro en el pecho de su amado.

Sintió un fino corte dentro de su corazón. Cheney la abrazó, desesperado por sentir entre sus manos la calidez que la rubia emanaba de sí cada segundo que pasaba. La rodeó con fuerza, y se quedó callado, haciendo en vano el intento de quedarse sordo por un minuto.

—Rogue… —susurró Lucy, subiendo la mirada al mago pelinegro. —N-no quiero que me dejes.

—No lo haré.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso que tanto te cuesta decirme? —la blonda preguntó entre sollozos, luchando por no ahogar su voz.

—Es… —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta, —Lucy —un tono serio que alarmó a la muchacha, —Yo te necesito —continuó, causando otro efecto en la aludida.

—Rogue… —sintió un calorcito subir a sus pómulos.

—Lucy Heartfilia, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —sonrió, posando la mirada en el bonito y delicado rostro de su novia.

Abrió sus ojos chocolate a todo lo que pudo, lentamente, asombrada de tan estúpido error que había cometido al pensar en que eso que quería decirle eran unas palabras de adiós y no una pregunta tan esperada por toda chica. El tibio líquido se agolpó en la comisura de ambos orbes, y sin dar un pestañeo, las lágrimas cayeron, deslizándose sobre sus mejillas.

—¡S-sí! —respondió temblorosa de pies a cabeza por todo el llanto que se estaba tragando, —¡Sí, Rogue! ¡Quiero casarme contigo!

—Te amo, Lucy.

Más feliz… imposible.

END FLASHBACK

La proyección finalizó con un enorme corazón cubriendo la pantalla. Mirajane casi se desmayaba de tanta euforia que recordó, pues ella es quien había grabado tal escena. Y aunque ella hubiese querido más, estaba segura de que aún hacía falta la luna de miel.

Una gran carcajada resonó en todo el lugar, desde una esquina a otra esquina. En una mesa, sosteniendo una gran pieza de carne y mostrando sus dientes al dar semejante risa, Sting se hallaba burlándose de quién sabe qué cosa. Cabe decir que todos giraron a verlo con una enorme gota tras la nuca.

—Ja ja ja, ¡qué cursi, Rogue! "Te amo, Lucy" ¡Uy, sí! —Eucliffe imitó la voz del moreno o más bien, intentó, después prolongó su risita.

—¡Decir "te amo" después de pedir matrimonio es de hombres! —defendió un Elfman medio ebrio.

—¡Elf-niichan tiene la razón! —apoyó la albina menor, con las mejillas infladas.

Titania, Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy y otros más se quedaron con los ojos en blanco, teniendo la viva imagen de fantasmas metidos en cloro. Al parecer las copas habían tenido consecuencias extrañas.

Sin embargo, ¿qué tan cómodo se puede sentir uno cuando se andan burlado y sacando chistes malo de lo cursi que eres? Rogue no lo recibiría bien, ¿o sí? En lo absoluto, pero nada de eso importaba en esos momentos, pues era un ambiente amigable, y menos porque el chico del que tanto se hablaba ya no se encontraba ahí y tampoco la novia. Sus lugares se encontraban vacíos, con sólo el aire pasando por ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde se han ido? —una pelirroja se acercó, curiosa de que en la mesa de los novios no había nada más que el ramo de Lucy y una tarjeta que tenía escrito: —"Te has ganado el ramo" —cuando terminó de leer la última palabra su piel se volvió igual que su cabello, una imagen pasó por su cabeza y un tipo vapor se desprendió de su frente. —¡TENGO EL RAMO! —gritó, algo inconsciente.

—¡¿Qué?! —todos miraron a la chica, desorientados ante la actitud de la maga de las armaduras.

—¿Dónde están Luce y Rogue? —Natsu preguntó con su voz y actitud de cliché.

—Ya no están —mencionó alguien, dejando a todos con una cara de WHAT?

Un corto silencio.

Luego mucho escándalo que despertó a los vecinos.

Ese era Fairy Tail mezclado con algunos de Sabertooh. Y a pesar de no tener un novio besando a la novia, ahí estaban los amigos para festejar por ellos, para festejar mientras el ahora esposo y esposa se escapaba a hacer otro tipo de celebración.

—Parece que ni siquiera quisieron cortar el pastel —suspiró Yukino, quien se encontraba junto con una aburrida Minerva.

—Sí… y eso que se ve bastante bueno —dijo la mujer de la magia de Dios.

Por otro lado estaba una triste Strauss que se consolaba viendo fotografía. No había tenido tiempo de preguntar por el lugar, la habitación o algo que le indicara en dónde pasarían la luna de miel los jóvenes enamorados. Fue muy mala suerte para Mirajane. Entonces una sombra cubrió su cuerpo, dándose cuenta de que Erza la veía.

—¿Erza?

—Es el momento de bailar, y creo que no estaría mal que bailáramos.

La albina sonrió, tomó a la pelirroja del brazo y ambas salieron a bailar, juntas.

Una suave música empezó a sonar, inundando el salón de las muchas notas que salían de la melodía. Era un romántico vals para parejas, de esos en los que los pasos son lentos, precisos, y sin errores, a menos que desees pisar a tu acompañante.

—¡Gray-sama! Bailemos —pidió Juvia Loxar al chico del tatuaje visible en el pecho.

Pues bien, ahora que se recordaba, ni los novios habían danzado el vals.

Muchos iniciaron a bailar, algunos con pena, otros queriéndose lucir en la pista.

La felicidad estaba en al aire.

-

Minutos atrás cuando ya había caído la noche, un hombre y una mujer tomados de la mano, corrían afuera de un edificio mientras dentro de este se presentaba una cinta que los había puesto tan inmóviles como un robot oxidado.

—Rogue, ¿está bien que nos vayamos así? —preguntó Lucy Heartfilia, no muy segura de lo que ella y su esposo hacían.

—No quiero que después de eso me digan algo —contestó, refiriéndose a la película de su propuesta de matrimonio.

"Sobre todo Sting."

Lucy guardó silencio, sonriendo por la dulzura de su amado. Se subió el vestido, no mucho, solamente lo suficiente como para no arrastrarlo y así evitar que se arruine. También cuidando de no tropezar a causa de su despiste o los zapatos.

Seguían a paso rápido, pero el hada detuvo por un segundo la vista en un callejón en donde juró ver a su amiga Levy besándose con Gajeel. Se le abrieron los ojos de la impresión y soltó un chillido, informando al metalero que alguien los miró. Lo que sucedió después fue que el Redfox se separó de su tal-vez-novia, para enseguida gritar:

—¡TÚ NO HAS VISTO NADA, CONEJA! —advirtió Gajeel una vez se dio cuenta de que había sido Lucy. Una Lucy que dejó libre una risita.

-

—¿Alguien ha visto a Gajeel? —quiso saber Natsu Dragneel.

—No.

-

Un estornudo fue escuchado por el oído de Rogue Cheney ya a una distancia de varios metros lejos de esos tórtolos que se estaban dado besitos. Lucy seguía el paso del moreno, todavía con el problema del vestido, esforzándose por no quedar como despistada si es que caía de todas maneras. Miró a su esposo, quizá y debía preguntar a dónde es que se dirigían y si es que faltaba mucho para llegar al misterioso destino, pero no. Prefirió quedarse callada, rezando para que todo saliera bien en lo que paraban de correr.

Pero Lucy no contó con que Cheney es más atento y caballeroso de lo que aparenta (que de por sí, sí aparenta mucho). El muchacho se detuvo, sin dejar de tomar a su mujer de la mano. Dirigió su mirada a ella, y vio cómo su respiración era pesada, también que no soltaba la tela del vestido que tenía sujeta a su otra mano. Se dio cuenta de que jamás le había dicho su sorpresa y que ya llevaban varios minutos yendo a una dirección que la Heartfilia desconocía. Rogue se sintió mal y no queriendo ocultarlo, jaló a su esposa lo más delicado que pudo, y mientras ella se sonrojada dulcemente, él la cargó como todo hombre (diría Elfman) al estilo recién casado (justo lo que eran).

—¿R-rogue? —soltando el vestido, apenada, sin saber en dónde colocar las manos.

—Perdón por no haber visto antes que el vestido te estorbaba.

—¡Qué! ¡No! No me estorba para nada —dijo, bajando la voz con cada palabra, dejando lo último casi como un susurro.

—Descuida, ya casi llegamos —reveló Rogue, acercándose a los labios de Lucy, —siento no haber dicho nada antes y también por no planear salir tan rápido de la fiesta.

Eso que dijo el moreno fue porque en realidad no habían previsto esa sorpresita de Mirajane, entonces el vehículo en donde se suponía se irían a su luna de miel no estaba disponible cuando ellos se dispusieron a irse.

La maga celestial se sintió algo nerviosa por la masculina voz de Rogue, teniéndolo tan cerca de su boca se exigió no rozar sus propios labios con los de él. Se quedó en rodear el cuello con sus tersas manos. No más, porque el caza dragones reanudó el movimiento de sus pies.

Ambos sonrieron. En los pocos minutos que hacían falta para llegar (a donde sea que Rogue había preparado) hablaron de cómo Elfman le empezaba a agradar en cierto modo a Cheney, de cómo Erza no dejó de llorar hasta ver que el pastel era mitad fresa, mitad vainilla. Por igual, mencionaron que la comida había sido deliciosa, y que juraban ambos haber visto a Minerva echa un ojo a Max y su escoba. Y no olvidar de cómo Happy se burlaba de un Natsu al que Sting le había tirado la pasta en el cabello.

El lugar era un edificio grande de un típico diseño japonés. Lucía fino, detallado, y sobre todo, costoso. Lucy hubiera retrocedido de no ser que Rogue la seguía cargando como princesa. Al entrar, la sala era iluminada casi en exceso, no había nadie, el moreno se acercó a una tipo barra, allí le pidió a Lucy que dentro de la caja que había frente a ellos, sacara una llave. La rubia hizo caso, mirando los próximos movimientos de su esposo. Y estos fueron subir unas escaleras, quizá unas treinta (y cargando a la Heartfilia); eran escaleras finas, si es que podrían ser llamadas sólo así, y las paredes estaban tapizadas por motivos elegantes. Una vez el muchacho se detuvo, volvió a pedir algo a Lucy, esta vez que usara la llave para abrir la puerta en la que había parado. Después de obedecer a su esposo, este se adentró en la habitación. Sin contar con alguna luz, Lucy no fue capaz de ver el momento en que Rogue casi azotó la puerta para posteriormente susurrarle al oído:

—Finalmente eres mi esposa, Lucy Heartfilia.

La piel de la chica se erizó. ¡Rogue tenía su lado tierno y también su lado atrevido! ¿Era eso o su mente quería más? Por cierto, había una ventana ahí, qué bueno que hay un poco de iluminación, ¿no? pero no, a Lucy no le ayudaba en nada pensar en la luz.

Entreabrió los labios, y acercó la cara del joven con sus brazos, estaba segura de que en ese momento sus ojos le brillaban más que nunca.

—Eso me hace tan feliz —musitó Lucy antes de juntar sus labios con los del moreno, haciendo presión contra ellos, rozándolos a un nuevo nivel.

Cerrando los ojos, seguía el desesperado ritmo… ese que les exigía más. Ninguno de los dos era torpe con sus movimientos. Si consistía en practicar, no era la primera vez que se besaban, es decir, ya sabían muy bien qué hacer, cómo y dónde usar sus labios y la lengua; la diferencia era ese sentimiento de responsabilidad, saber que están unidos por el matrimonio y que ahora son marido y mujer.

Rogue aprovechó para llegar a la amplia cama de la habitación. Depositó delicadamente a su esposa entretanto rompían el beso a falta de oxígeno en sus sistemas, luego, sin lastimarla, se colocó encima del hada.

La tenue luz que aclarando la visión les permitía reconocer sus rostros, no todas las facciones pero incluso sus cuerpos eran cubiertos por una claridad, en especial el de Lucy, que vestida de blanco a Rogue le pareció la mujer más bella, comparándola con una hermosa estrella. Eso era suficiente para él. Y mientras el mago de Sabertooth pensaba en eso, y se miraban a los ojos sin querer pasar la vista a otro lado, Lucy pensaba que en ese momento ya no le importaba nada, ni siquiera que se cayeran las estrellas en ese instante.

Curioso.

—Rogue… —susurró Lucy, —te amo —dicho eso, subió las manos al broche del vestido, pretendiendo deshacerse de la prenda.

—Espera, Lucy —la detuvo Rogue. —Quédate así, te ves hermosa.

—Pero… —esperó alguna reacción de su esposo, pero no sucedió nada, —así no vas a…

—No importa —le dijo, no dejando de mirar su imagen. —No quiero —continuó, ocasionando angustiar a la rubia, —te ves tan bonita en tu vestido de novia.

El malestar se esfumó. Lucy se sonrojó hasta la frente, sintió sus mejillas arder y de repente la invadió un acaloramiento que le rogaba ir por unos hielos si es que quería vivir. Olvidó su sofoco, y mejor pasó sus manos por las mejillas del moreno, observando cuán grande y rojizo era el ojo que la veía. Acarició la piel de su amado, deslizando sus manos con todo el toque femenino hasta toparse con el azabache cabello del muchacho que cubría el otro ojo de Rogue, entonces lo retiró y así fue que él pudo deleitarse plenamente de la hermosa sonrisa que Lucy esbozaba.

—No me importa mi vestido —confesó el hada, —quiero ser tuya.

Cheney no pudo evitar estremecerse ante tales palabras de la blonda. Era un hombre. Y no era que no quisiera hacerle el amor, sino que tenía miedo de lastimarla, de descubrir que puede ser una bestia en la cama o algo así.

Pero después de todo, era Lucy Heartfilia, la dulce maga de Fairy Tail.

Y ella saca los instintos de cualquiera.

Sonrió feliz, listo para besar todo el cuerpo de su amada. Empezando por cerrar los ojos y besar el escote de su hermosa estrella, que aunque si inclusive cayera como ella misma decía, lo amaría. Pues ya nada le importaba.


End file.
